unitedserveralliancefandomcom-20200214-history
UHR
Welcome to the UHR! The UHR has been around since January 2011, but the server has only been in existence since March 27th 2011. The UHR is a country ran by Hubadaeus and Vice President Hoganbeardy. 3rd in command and Secretary of Defense Waffels104 is another important figure in the government, as he is a loose cannon and controls most of the police force in the nation. The nation's capital currently is Hubada City, which is going through a urban renewal program, and the largest city is Port Simon which lies on the sea of Simon. The country conducts many conquests along with settling on various servers. The UHR pushes much patriotism, urging ever citizen to do their part in making a better country. Geography The UHR is in the western hemisphere of the Minecraft Planet and has much diversity in it's geography. To the east there are many mountians and only flat land near the coast and to the south there are spanning deserts that follow along the southern border along with the coast of the Sea of Airteisus. The clim ate to the north is very cold, while more to the southeast and west it is Temperate and in some parts Tropical. The western coast include many jungles, swamps and deserts, recently conquered from the Amazon Women and the Gudahfis (native tribes of the area). In the northern part of the UHR there are many rivers and lakes and rain is abundant. Most cities like Port Simon thrive because of the waterways and other means of easy transportation. *Port Simon is on the Northeastern Coast In the Devinestra Province *Hubada City is located in the Midwest in the Capitol Province *San Carmica is on the West Coast in the Salaforma Province History 1861-1900 In 1861, a feirce battle was conducting between the Red Menace and the Land of Awesome server. General 13careym's 43rd snowball battalion of 4 men ended up waging a long and bloody war on the snowy plains. A young private who was the mayor of the largest city on the server at the time, named NHC, was dragged into the army after he ended up wandering into a local recruitment office and getting enlisted. He was then bagged by two soilders and thrown into battle with 60 snowballs in his backpack. He was fighting vigorous in battle by hiding in the corner of the fort in a ball. When the fort was seiged and the 43rd retreated without him, he was put in jail in the Red Menace's dungeon. He sat there for 4 minutes until he found a loose block in the wall, broke through it, and dug his way out. Meanwhile Careym realized that leaving Hubadaeus would look bad in the newspapers. He then made the call to rush the place and find Hubadaeus. They successfully conquered the ba se but failed to find Hubadaeus. Hubadaeus managed to escape the jail and went back to the corner of the fort, which then he was later getting yelled at by Careym for endangering lives. The 43rd ended up losing the war, and the Menace continued brainwashing citizens for many more years. On the walk home, a startled but ambitious Hubadaeus suggested that a country should be formed to prevent any more attacks. This proposal was immediately dismissed by careym and would not come up again until 1864 when careym was drunk one night and got mugged while leaving the bar. He then called Hubadaeus for a ride home, but Hubadaeus thought he said "Lets start a country with you as the leader!". Unfortunately Careym never got a ride home that night, and in the morning he became Vice President of the UHR. 1900-1930 The UHR was just starting out at this moment, and was in massive debt with the local mafia. The country started annexing more towns to fuel it's economy. This ended up helping them with the mafia, but other players were furious. So the UHR started producing Patriotic Propaganda, first film reel being "Saving Private Hubadaeus". The movie won 11 awards that no one ever heard of, and was critically acclaimed by critics that never existed. Even though it falsified reviews, "Saving Private Huadaeus" was a smash at the box office. It then ran in theatres for 14 years and at the Titan Theatre in Binghampton it still runs and receives many visitors even today. the country hit it's highest point in 1925 when it started taking over many towns. The Red Menace was almost completely gone on the server, but then the crash of the servers came. The Great Crash The Great Crash happened one day on a sunny bright morning in 1934. Hubadaeus had rece ntly constructed the mega-structure of the UHR capital building. He was relaxing on a lawchair when some bulldozers came by and threatened to plow over Hubadaeus's House. Hubadaeus couldn't care less and he let them plow it over. then a giant darkness started to settle over the planet, blocking out the sun and the sky. The wind picked up, and lightning started hitting the ground. Careym ran out of his bathroom while wood1pushr started to complain about his town being dark. Ibeminecrafty was at the traing center saying something about bricks. ScubaSteve115 came out of the mines, followed by tgx, and Galama. They all gathered at the spawn while Hubadaeus was having a hard time seeing with his sunglasses. The ground started to part near the guest area, consuming all buidlings and the dam. A huge wave from the dam headed towards the spawn, while a massive forest fire came from the other way. creepers started to spawn all around them, and everyone was in a panic. Hubadaeus just looked at the sky while huge letters came across the sky. They said "Cannot Connect to Server" and the whole server got swallowed into an abyss. MIT Era The UHR hung a round CITM server but not for long. The country temporaily moved to a survival server named MIT, which at the time seemed like a very good idea. President Hubadaeus made a city named Portland, and lead much of the players into civilized life. It got greifed, and a new city was constructed with the help of Hoganbeardy and the new Waffels104 who just got Minecraft. The next city was greifed, and they soon found out why. The evil Admin greifed his own server and kill people while the main ops weren't on (he killed people still when the main ops were on). They ended up building one last city that again, ended up greifed. Hubadaeus blew a fuse and sent a big F U to MIT, and claimed it is the worst server he's ever been on (except for the players, most of them are cool). This ended the UHR's nomadic life and they settled down on their own server which is where it is now. Category:UHR